Manual Sims: My Sims in Heck!
by FunnyTina677
Summary: Based off the game Manual Samuel. My sim Lisa Justice is brought to heck after she gets hit by a car. She has to survive 24 hours manually. Will she make it? Find out in this story. Rated T for mild adult themes. Narrated by Briana, an American girl pretending to be British and playing the Sims 3.
1. Lisa in Heck

*I turn on Sims 3*

Sims 3 starts up. But, it was a little different than it is usually is. I looked at the screen. It was not just the Sims anymore. It was a story.

Our story begins in the middle of the 40s- wait that is another story. Lisa looked around.

Anyway, our story begins last Friday. Lisa was out on a date with her husband Tim. They have two children named Thomas and Lucas. Tim was sitting at his and Lisa's table with his arms crossed.

Tim is mad at Lisa because she disrespected his personal space.

She forgot his birthday. For the third time. Tim is upset. But, like most girls, Lisa said this thinking this will make him feel better.

"Things just work for me, baby," Lisa said. "I can't just walk around and do stuff. I might end up with a broken spine or something."

Tim decides to do something he should have done a long time ago. He hit her with a glass soda bottle.

Hurt, Lisa had to make efforts to get up. She walked around, realizing when she was about to leave, she has to do something she is really good at, paying for stuff.

However, before she can get to the counter, she accidentally put her hand on a table shocking a child.

"How dare you scare my child," Then the mother sprayed coffee on Lisa. Lisa had to blink rapidly to regain her vision. "Arnold, say something." The mother said to her husband.

"Oh my." Arnold said.

"Arnold, how is our child going to become a respected doctor if he can't stand up for himself?" The mom said.

"I thought he was going to be a criminal." Arnold said.

"Oh, what's the difference?"

At the counter, Lisa pays £50, barely covering the coffee.

Then, she pays the counter man £500.

Finally, she pays £90.

"Holy cow! I have to start my own coffee business," the counter man said running away. "So long, suckers!"

Lisa leaves the coffee shop. However, she then saw her soon to be ex-husband and ran to him.

That was when a truck comes to Lisa, hitting her 50 types of death.

Tim was shocked to see his wife dead. The truck woman was throwing up.

Then, Lisa is seen in heck. She looks around like if she was taking a tour. What came next was unknown.

"Hello, Hello Lisa. What's up? I'm the Grim reaper. How ya doing?" The Grim reaper said. He was wearing a black hoodie, a pair of jeans, and a red cap. He looks at Lisa with great disgust.

"Boy, Lis. You must have been hit hard. Tell you what. You can get out of heck in one condition." Grim said.

Lisa listened carefully and paid Grim about 2 shears of Life, one of the currencies in heck.

"All right, Lis. You be coming back to life." He said. Lisa was now seen in her house.


	2. Lisa's New Life Begins

"Oh my. You look terrible- I mean ha! You look great, Lisa. Uh, can you hear me? Blink twice if yes." Grim said.

Lisa blinked twice. "Good girl! Everything be fine. Ummm... You be turning kind of blue. You might want to consider breathing."

Lisa took a few breaths. "Alright! Now while I try to do a kick flip, you be getting ready for work."

Lisa first had to have breakfast. She had pancakes and can cook really good because she has the natural cook trait.

Then, she brushed her teeth. After that, she tried to take a leak.

"Hey, have you seen my- oh," Grim said with his eyes wide open in embarrassment. "Oh! Sorry!"

When she was done, Lisa went to take a shower. However, she had some trouble doing so because of her arms.

Clean and empty, Lisa decided to find some clothes. She found a light green shirt, a pair of dark colored jeans, and a pair of nice shoes.

She went to work with Grim who helped her serve food to her customers.

"Who is that?" One customer asked as Grim passed him.

"That is the Grim Reaper." The customer's mother told him.

"Why is he here?"

"I don't know."

Lisa served people left and right. A few hours later, Lisa was called into her boss's office.

"Lisa. You are doing a good job. I love it! Thanks." The boss said. Lisa just looked at him.

Grim told the boss about the problem.

"Oh is that so," The boss asked. "Well, then. Lisa, get out the robot."

Lisa and Grim then knew this was the robot war.


	3. The Robot War

"This is it, Lisa. A war with robots." Grim said.

Lisa was in her robot costume. She went to find the other robots.

As she found them, she pulled out a gun.

She shot the robots one by one. Grim was watching the whole thing.

"Great job, Lisa!" Grim yelled.

However, there were more robots.

Bang, bang, bang bang!

"Oh my god!" said a teenager.

"Now sweetie. What did I told you about saying god in vein?" The teen's mom said.

"Sorry, mom." the teen said. The two walked away.

"I think we lost them." Grim said to Lisa.

There was only one problem: The robot boss.

Grim and Lisa teamed up to fight the boss. Power up!

They finished off the boss with a bang.

"You did it! Great job!" said Lisa's boss.

"No, we did it!" Grim said.

"Oh sorry. Forgot you there."

"It's okay, bro."

"I love it when people say bro."

Grim and Lisa returned home. But then, Lisa get hits by the same truck and is sent to Heck once again.

"Hello. Do you have any shears of life," One of the demons said. "Don't have any, eh? You two, in Heck jail!"

The demon locked them up in a prison cell.


	4. Escape!

Lisa was planning her escape from Heck jail. She looked around for the keys.

"Lisa, the keys are up here." Grim said pointing to the roof.

Lisa grabbed the keys. Then, she unlocked the door.

"Yes, this is it!" Grim yelled.

"NOT SO FAST!" Satuan yelled.

Lisa stopped for a moment. Then remembered her robot suit. She grabbed the pieces of amour, sword, and fought Satuan.

A few moments of fighting later, Satuan found Grim finally doing a kick flip.

"How did you-" Satuan said. "Hey, that hurt! Grim, take me to the Heck hospital."

"On it, bro." Grim took Satuan to the hospital.

"Lisa, you did it. Now, you have one wish."

Lisa wished everything back to normal.

"Really? Okay. You go home now. But before you leave, let me give you a scar."

Lisa didn't refuse. She let him give her a scar to remember him bye.

"Hope to see you again in the future." Grim said.

Lisa was then transported home.


	5. Epilogue

Lisa was finally alive again. She was happy to learn a lesson.

She decided to make amends to her husband.

"Wow, Lisa! Thanks for this awesome date!" Tim said.

"You're welcome. I love you." Lisa said.

"I love you too." Tim said.

Lisa has the hopeless romantic trait so her fate for her husband made her feel better.

The couple kissed, hugged, everything a couple does. As the couple went home, they were ready to make some love while Tommy and Lucas are asleep.

Before they got into bed, Tim asked Lisa "What's that scar on your back?"

"Oh, that was from Grim, my new friend." Lisa replied.

"And what is that scar?"

"It says 'never get hit by a car again.'"

"Alright. C'mon Lisa. Let's get woohooing."

The couple do so and the children were not aware.

Grim gains a date from Debbie, who was Ned's wife. He and Debbie go on a paid vacation. Bart, Lori, Ruff Ruffman, and Rocko all replaced them while they were away.

Tim and Lisa were a happy couple again. And the demons Lisa hurt were not mad at her at all.

Oh thank goodness this is over! And you played that game whenever you d*** felt like it! Up toward my a**.

And this... this is not my real voice! I'm an American girl with a fake British accent! Goodbye! I'm out of here!

In memory of Tim's Mom. We miss you.

 **The End**


End file.
